fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Superstars
Mario Party Superstars '''(Also known as '''Mario Party 11, or Mario Party Festival '''in Japan) is a game developed by ND Cube, and co-developed by Nintendo. The game celebrates the series 10th anniversary (in Japan) by adding 4 boards from previous games, and 50 minigames from previous games. Story In '''Mario Party Superstars, the yearly Superstar Festival takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom, this time near Peach's castle. MC Ballyhoo returns as the host for the Superstar Festival that year. MC Ballyhoo explains that every year when the Superstar Festival takes place, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom honor the Star Gods for creating the Superstar, a giant star that is said to be responsible for the universe's creation. But the festival gets disturbed when Bowser tries to steal the Superstar. Ballyhoo reveals in panic that if Bowser tries to activate the Superstar, and wake it up from it's slumber, it could destroy the entire universe. Mario and his friends chase after Bowser, as they try to retrieve the Superstar; but Bowser sends one of his minions to battle against Mario. After the player has battled one of Bowser's minions on the first four boards, the player arrives at Bowser's Castle where they first face off against Bowser Jr., and then face off against Bowser. After Bowser is defeated, he escapes in his clown car and heads to space to activate the Superstar. The player follows Bowser to space and has one final battle with him. After Bowser is defeated, Rosalina greets the player for saving her Kingdom and the entire universe. The player then gets the title of "Superstar" back at the festival. Gameplay Classic Mode This mode is the main mode of the game, the gameplay returns to that of Mario Party 1 to 8, DS and to an extent, Island Tour and Star Rush. The aim of the game is to get as many stars as possible in a specific amount of turns. A new feature is the Superstar, an item you can get by trading 2 stars. The Superstar is worth two regular stars, and it gives the owner of a Superstar 5 extra coins after every minigame if they win. The mode consists of 6 new boards, and 4 Retro Boards. Several variations of these boards tweak the main goals to enhance game play for solo sessions, two-player games and three to four-player games. Modern Mode This mode's gameplay returns to that of Mario Party 9 and 10. Players compete to get the most Mini Stars while traveling through the board on one vehicle. Characters move around in vehicles taking turns being the captain and rolling the dice. Also, item shops return, this time in the form of Toad Houses, where a dice block is given to all players. Story Mode In Story Mode the player travels through 6 new Classic Mode boards to stop Bowser from activating the Superstar. The gameplay is based on the Duel Mode, with every board having the player battle against one of Bowser's Minions;who are unlocked if the player defeats them. Boards Classic Mode There are 6 new boards and 4 retro boards in this mode, but only the new boards are playable in Story Mode. * Bold Text '''indicates that this board needs to be unlocked by completing it in Story Mode. New Boards # Mushroom Avenue # Waluigi's Goldmine # Porcu-Puffers Puddle # Champions Hill # '''Bowser's Magma Kingdom # Rainbow Road Retro Boards # Peach's Birthday Cake (Mario Party) # Future Dream (Mario Party 5) # Koopa's Tycoon Town (Mario Party 8) # DK's Stone Statue (Mario Party DS) # Bowser's Warped Orbit (Mario Party 8) Playable Characters '''Mario Party Superstars '''features no new playable characters, but it features all of the characters from previous Mario Party games (except for Koopa Kid and Mii). The game features 15 standard characters, and 7 unlockable characters. * An (*) asterisk indicates that this character isn't playable in Story Mode. * A (**) double asterisk indicates that this character has to be unlocked and isn't playable in Story Mode. Unlocking Criteria = Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Eternal Games